Semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate such as a wafer are divided into semiconductor chips by dicing along a dicing region formed on the semiconductor substrate. In a case where a metal film to be the electrodes of the semiconductor devices, or a resin film such as a die bonding film is formed on one of the surfaces of the semiconductor substrate, the metal film or the resin film in the dicing region also needs to be cut at the time of dicing.
As a method of cutting the semiconductor substrate, the metal film, or the resin film, there is a method of cutting a substrate or a film by blade dicing. Where such a method is implemented, shape abnormalities such as burrs are likely to occur at the cut portions of the semiconductor substrate, the metal film, or the resin film. Another example method is a method of cutting a substrate or a film by laser irradiation. Where such a method is implemented, shape abnormalities such as debris are likely to occur at the cut portions of the semiconductor substrate, the metal film, or the resin film. Where shape abnormalities such as burrs and debris occur, the semiconductor chips might fail the external appearance test, or soldering defects might occur between beds and the semiconductor chips. As a result, the production yield becomes lower.